Hanging With The Twins for a Week
by Prince Quinn
Summary: The newest girl at Ouran manages to tell the twins apart, and in return, she gets to hang out with them all next week! Hikaru x Maka x Kaoru. Rated T for mild swearing. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

It was an early Thursday morning, and Hikaru was just getting up. He yawned, sitting up and stretching. "Good morning," Hikaru said to his mirror image known as Kaoru. As Hikaru said that, his brothers phone rang, it was the self-proclaimed king of the Host Club. Here's how the conversation went;

Tamaki: Kaoru, do you know where Haruhi is, she isn't answering her phone, and daddy's worried!

Kaoru: Hello Tamaki. Yes, I know where she is, I just can't tell you because she told me to make sure you never ever found out or else she'd die of embarrassment.

Tamaki: What? You tell me now, you devilish bastard!

Hikaru&Kaoru: Bye, Tamaki.

And with that, Kaoru shut his phone and handed it to one of the twin maids standing at the foot of his bed. "Can you change the number, Tamaki's gonna end up calling back." Kaoru said to them as he yawned and stood up, revealing his manhood due to him and his brother usually sleeping naked in the same bed.

"Yes, young master." The maid said, hurrying out of the room. "One other thing, young master, could you please put on some pants? You have school today." And with that, she was gone.

"Hmph. I don't wanna go to school. Hika-chan, stay home with me!" Kaoru complained to his brother, tugging him towards the bed again.

"Kao-chan, we have to go to school, or else we can't see Haruhi! I know you wanna see her, you were talking about her in your sleep last night." Hikaru grinned evilly, then walked to their closet, pulling out his Ouran Highschool uniform. "Lets go, lets go." Hikaru clapped twice then walked over to the dresser, pulling out two pairs of underwear for the two of them. He threw the second pair at his twin, hitting him in the face. And with that, their morning routine began.

~Time Skip~

"Haru-chan, do you want some cake?" Honey-sempai asked said person while holding up a plate of cake. "But, I want the strawberry, will that be alright? Or, maybe I could just split the strawberry... No, I really want it. Haru-chan, would you mind if I took the strawberry?" Honey-sempai glanced up at the young host, smiling brightly as Mori stayed quiet, still sitting next to his cousin.

"Honey-sempai, you can have the cake. I really don't like sweets all that much." Haruhi said, smiling back at the boy-lolita, causing almost all the girls in the room to swoon. All except for one, known to many as Maka Albarn. She was new at the school, only having been dragged to the afterschool Host Club by her friends Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

"Oh come on, that smile is so fake!" Maka complained, not bothered by the fact that almost everyone was glaring at her. "You can tell its so fake because he's never even practiced it!" Maka continued to ramble away, still not bothered that everyone was staring at her. "I still prefer devilish boys." Maka concluded, turning her face towards the wall, a small 'hmph' coming from her lips.

"Oh, so you prefer people like-" Hikaru started. "Us? Well, thats to be expected." Kaoru finished, smiling at his twin. They then started their brotherly love act, trying to get Maka to swoon. Hikaru pretended to trip, and landed on his hands and knee's, fake tears forming at the corners of his eyes. By then, said girl was already watching intently. "Oh no, Hikaru!" Kaoru started, kneeling down and gripping his brothers chin. "Are you alright? You took such a horrible fall there, let me see where you're hurt." Hikaru pointed to his knee and his other hand.

"I'm also hurting here," Hikaru pointed to his heart, the fake tears that had welled up, running down his face. Everyone in the room had started to swoon, all but Maka and Liz now. Said girls were still watching intently, waiting to see what would happen to the twins. Kaoru leaned down, placing a kiss on Hikaru's knee, then he grabbed Hikaru's wrist and kissed his palm. Liz then swooned.

"I don't know how to heal your heart, my dearest brother. How can I help?" Kaoru had also started to 'cry'. His brother grabbed his chin and brought him down for a kiss, and thats when Maka finally swooned.

"Seem's as though she's into people like us." Hikaru whispered into his brother's ear. Kaoru just nodded and helped Hikaru up, never once letting go of his brothers arm. "Hey, you, lets play a game." Hikaru stated.

"Its called, 'Which one's Hikaru?'" Kaoru announced. "If you guess right, you get to hang out with us all next week." Kaoru grinned, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders, and the other around his waist. Said brother did the same. "Can you tell who's who?"

"Easy. The one on the left is Hikaru, and the one on the right is Kaoru." Maka announced. Everyone waited for the twins to say that she was wrong, but it never came. "I'm correct, aren't I?" She asked, laughter laced throughout her voice.

"How can this be? I thought only Haruhi could tell us apart.." Hikaru looked at his brother, worry lacing his words. "Are we really that easy to tell apart? Could it be... We're not the same anymore?" And with that, their brotherly love act started all over again.

~Time Skip (yet again)~

It was Monday, the first of the seven days the twins had to hang out with Maka. '_This is gonna be so fun! I can't wait until they get here, I made sure to tell them to meet me at my house, I think.._' Maka thought to herself as she got dressed into the usual girls' uniform, a bright yellow dress that went to her knees, knee-high socks, and brown loafers.

"Young mistress, there are two boys here to see you, shall I bring them up?" One of her many maids said, appearing at the doorway. With a wave of her hand, Maka sent the maid to get the two waiting by the door. Another maid brought them up to Maka's room, then scurried away.

"Damn, Maka, your house is so much larger than ours!" Hikaru cried out, running over and hugging said girl. She just nodded, leaving the two of them to look around her room as she went into her bathroom to put her hair up in a ponytail. She was planning on doing a different hairstyle for the entire week, seeing as that's all she could really do.

"If you want, insted of travelling from house to house, you can stay here for the week. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, and my maids could just as easily set up a room for you two." She announced as she entered her room once again.

"Really? We have to ask our parents first though, you know, its kinda like a law at our house." Kaoru said, looking at his brother. Just then, yet another maid knocked on the door, announcing that two more three more people had arrived. With yet another flick of her wrist, the maid left to go fetch the other three guests. For the fourth time this morning, another maid made her way to Maka's room, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki following closely behind.

"Holy shit, Maka! We didn't think this was true! You really get to hang out with them for the whole week?" Liz gushed, a grin firmly planted on her face. "Hey, Maka, I have an idea.. Come with me for a minute! You too Patty, Tsubaki." With that said, Liz dragged Maka to the bathroom, the other two girls following closely behind.

"Guys, call your mother while this happenes, it might take a few minutes anyway." Maka called over her shoulder as Patty slammed the door closed.

"We will..." Kaoru started, then looked at his brother. They weren't gonna call, their mother allowed them to do basically anything anyway.

"Alright, alright, Tsubaki, you probably already know what this is about, so will you do the honors of explaining it to Maka?" Liz looked at Tsubaki expectantly.

Tsubaki nodded and began. "Seeing as they'll probably end up staying here for the week, we had an idea where us three also spend the week here, and during the week we play a few games with the boys, and possibly a few pranks here and there. One of the games definantly has to be truth or dare, and you should also invite the rest of the Host Club. I doubt Mr. Albarn would really care seeing as he's always out at bars and clubs and everything."

"I suppose. But if you three spend the week here as well, you have to spend the nights in my room only. No other rooms seeing as most likely you'll leave your rooms in search of the Host Club members. Understand?" Maka agreed.

"Understood." The three of them said in unison, each of them saluting. They all laughed and left the bathroom.

"So, what did your mother say?" Maka asked the boys, carefully watching their every move as if they were going to do something to the four girls infront of them.

"She said sure, but we have to go home and get our stuff after our Host Club ends for the day." Hikaru said, looking at his brother. As if something passed between the two, they reached out and grabbed Maka, both of them wrapping their arms around her waist and resting their chins on her head. "Since you're with us for the week, you have to go through the same treatment we put Haruhi through whenever we see her. And since you're in all of our classes, this should be no problem for us. Oh yeah, we also called the school, you have permission to sit in the middle of us for the next week as well." They said in total unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Something that randomly popped into my head when I started typing. Tell me if I should continue this or not, because I dunno if I should.<strong>

**Maka: Where's Soul? D: I miss him! And, do I end up with one of the twins, because if I do, I'm gonna Maka-chop you.**

**Rin: All will be revealed in time, Maka. Oh yeah, I owe you this; Riiiiiiiin-**

**Maka: Oh shit...**

**Rin: CHOP!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy, this chapter hurts my hands. Anyway, I added a gueststar to the chapter! Progota is in da chapta~ XD Anyway, R&R!

* * *

><p>Boy was Maka wrong when she said this week was going to be fun. She had over ten people spending the entire week at her house, and today was only the first night. This was going to be interesting... "Ne, Maka, get the boys' in here! We want to play truth or dare now!" Tsubaki complained. (AN All SE members in this story are going to have different attitudes ._.) Maka just raised a finger, telling her to wait a moment.

"Just wait Tsu-onee." Maka said. Whenever the girls had a get-together like this, they refered to eachother as Maka-onee, Patty-onee, Liz-onee, and Tsu-onee. "We need to change first, so that we don't change while they're in here. Plus, its my house, and what I say goes. Got it?" All the girls nodded and went to their bags to grab their pajama's. The first one changed was Tsubaki, who, out of the four girls, was the most excited for the guys to be at Maka's house while they were there. "Everyone changed?" Maka called out as she came out wearing a cami and pajama shorts. The others nodded, and they all left the room, headed for Haruhi's room first.

"Who is it?" Haruhi called through the door as Maka knocked. (A/N Since Haruhi dresses as a guy, I refer to her as him) He rushed to the door and threw it open, coming face to face with Liz. "Uh, hello... Do you need anything?" Haruhi looked behind Liz seeing as he'd noticed three others with her. "Ah, Maka! I didn't realize you were there!"

"Don't worry about it, just, follow us. Alright?" Maka answered, a hint of happiness in her voice. Haruhi nodded and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him. "So, who's next? Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, Morii, or the twins?" She looked expectantly at Tsubaki.

"Up next is... Takeshi-kun, Haninozuka-kun, Suoh-san, Kyouya-san, then Hikaru and Kaoru-kun." She answered, the twins were the last on the list seeing as they were still renovating the room Maka had had the maids set up for them. She nodded then lead everyone to Morii's room.

"Mm?" Takeshi opened the door and looked down at the girls expectantly. Maka told him to follow them, and seeing as Haruhi was already with them, Morii complied and followed after, muttering small sounds every now and then while Liz tried to strike a conversation with him. They arrived at Honey's room, and he opened the door.

"Takeshi! What's going on?" The senior looked up at the girls, not a clue of what was going on. Morii shrugged and motioned for Honey to follow them. "I wonder what we're doing," Honey thought aloud as Morii lifted the little senior onto his shoulders.

"Alright, next is... Tamaki, correct?" Tsubaki nodded and Maka led the girls to Tamaki's room slowly, seeing as none of them wanted to go there. "Why don't we just leave him for last?" Liz suggested and everyone agreed quickly. With that, Maka led them all to Kyouya's room, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Kyouya opened the door and looked down at Maka, fixing his glasses that he seemed to be wearing every single second of the day. "Are we going somewhere? Seeing as you've got Honey, Morii, and Haruhi." Kyouya looked expectantly towards Tsubaki, the smartest of the small group. She nodded, then did as Maka would've done, she waved her hand, motioning for him to follow them. Maka told them to wait by her room, which Tsubaki led them to, while she went to get the last three members of the host club. The group of six left for Maka's room as she turned and went in the other direction, headed towards the twins room to fetch them for this supposed 'fun' night. Maka was pretty sure one of the girls had even brought beer. She sighed, arriving at her destination and knocking on the door.

"Just a moment!" Hikaru (or was it Kaoru?) shouted through the door. She tapped her foot impatiently as Kaoru opened the door. "Yes?" She opened her mouth to speak, but Hikaru arrived at the door, whispering something into his brother's ear. "Nevermind, we won't ask. We'll just follow." She nodded, closing her mouth and leading them to Tamaki's room. Before she even knocked, the door opened and out stepped Tamaki, already ready to go with the three. She sighed, reminding herself to thank the others for calling this one in advance, seeing as he'd've been the hardest to convice to go with them.

"Let's go!" Tamaki shouted, only to get shushed by Maka in return. "Sorry," He slumped over a bit, then regained his composure, following the other three back to Maka's room. "So, what are we doing anyway?" Tamaki perked up as they rounded the corner, seeing as he saw Haruhi.

"Alright, Tsu-onee, go get what you specifically brought for this evening." Maka smiled expectantly at Tsubaki, seeing as she'd partially seen the container's of beer in Tsubaki's overnight bag. She nodded, realizing what Maka meant without anyone saying anything aloud. "Alright, boys', we're going to play a game. It's truth or dare, but theres a twist. After answering your question or doing your dare, you have to take a sip of the beer Tsu-onee specially brought for this night. Any objections? Because if there are any, you can become a coward and leave at once." She smiled as they entered her room.

"No objections," Liz spoke up from the back of the group. "Lets play then." She grinned, opening ten beers, one for each of them. Haruhi was the one to take the first beer, sniffing it bit, wondering what it smelled like. He cringed back, but didn't say anything. "Alright, I'm going first! Hm, Haruhi! Truth or dare?" She grinned evilly at the boy.

"Dare." He said willingly, not giving a care seeing as he's played this game before with others from his old school. He was pretty sure none of these dares were goning to be as embarrassing as the last time he played this childs game.

"Hehe, bad choice! I dare you to make out with Suoh-san for three minutes! And don't worry, we're gonna time you!" She grinned and Haruhi gagged. Why would she give such a dare, no one would ever know. Haruhi sighed and crawled over to Tamaki on all fours, and straddled his sempai.

"Sorry, sempai." He muttered, kissing his sempai and lightly rubbing his tounge against Tamaki's lower lip. It was Tamaki's dream come true, and he was going to do whatever he had to to make it last. Tamaki granted Haruhi entrance to explore his mouth, and Haruhi did just that. Faster than Tamaki would've liked, the time was up. Haruhi pulled away and quickly wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve. He reached over and grabbed his beer, taking a sip just as Tamaki did. "Anyway," wipe, "Takeshi, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Morii said softly. He really couldn't care less about the game, and Haruhi was definantly going to change that. Haruhi glanced around the room at everyone, stopping his traversing gaze on one person in the room. Said person was curently having a nosebleed in the corner of the room.

"I dare you to go as far as you possibly can with Tsubaki while locked in a closet for ten minutes." Haruhi grinned, and Tsubaki's nosebleed got even worse. Haruhi had known that Tsubaki was into Morii, seeing as he was the only one she requested when at the host club. For once, Morii looked dumbstruck. He quickly gained his composure and stood up, holding a hand out to help Tsubaki up.

"Go Tsu-onee!" Maka and Patty cheered as the unusual couple entered Maka's closet. Ten minutes passed by quickly as the others listened through the door to see what was going on. As Maka let the two out, they were both flushed and Tsubaki's lips were partially bruised. "Congrats," Maka whispered as the raven-haired girl passed by her.

"Mm," Morii started as the two took their seats, both of them taking a sip of their beers. "Maka, truth or dare." If she chose dare, she was in deep for what she was putting them through. And if she chose truth, he had a question that would be permanantly etched into everyone's minds.

"Truth, seeing as no one has chosen it yet." She answered innocently. Honey already knew the question Morii was going to ask her, seeing as he knew pretty much everything about his cousin. He grinned, then asked to go use the bathroom. "Liz-onee, can you show him the way?" Liz nodded and took the small sempai to the bathroom.

"Maka, who would you rather screw; Me, Honey, Kyouya, Hikaru, Tamaki, Haruhi, or Kaoru?" Morii asked dryly. Everyone silently choked on their breath. Morii laughed, seeing as he was sure of who she'd choose. She coughed then cleared her throat.

"I, I guess I'd screw..." She paused for a dramatic effect, causing all of the host's to lean in closer and wait for her answer. It was then that Honey came back. "I'd screw Kyouya." It was a simple answer. Just like that, she admitted she'd screw Kyouya of all people. She mentally choked herself after looking at everyone's shocked faces, including Honey, Liz, and Morii. She quickly sipped her beer, the alcohol already causing her to become partially woozy. "Anyway, Tamaki, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Tamaki shouted, only to get shushed yet again by Maka. She looked skeptically at him, wondering if he really wanted to choose dare. She sighed and shrugged, he'd chosen and that's all that mattered to her.

"I dare you to cosplay as Death the Kid from my old school. Oh, and while you're cosplaying as him, you also need to have his attitude, which means that you need to be obsessed over symmetry." She grinned to herself, thinking he wouldn't be able to pull it off. "Here's a picture of him, this way you can get the outfit and everything." She handed him the photo which he took quickly.

"I'll be right back," he said, running out of the room and towards his room where he had wigs and costumes and everything that he could easily turn into this kid's outfit. Within moments, he was back to Maka's room, looking exactly like Kid. "It's not symmetrical!" He glared at a picture on Maka's wall that was off by less than an inch.

"Yep, he's definantly got everything about Kid down," Maka told Liz who was trying so hard to not burst out laughing. "Alright, Tamaki, your turn."

"Yes, yes. Well then, Patty, truth or dare?" Tamaki sat back down, symmetrically, and took a sip of his beer. Patty held up two fingers, indicating 'dare'. "Well, I dare you to dress as symmetrically as you can." He smiled, symmetrically might I say. Just then, the author of this story appears with a friend. (A/N Sorry, its fun typing this so I decided to put myself, and Progota into this story :D)

"Hello, hello! I'm Rin, the author, and I've brought Progota, my awesome friend!" I announce to the surprised cast of this story. Progota just waved at the cast sheepishly, calling out a small 'hello'. "Patty, no need to get up, I can change you from where you're sitting!" With a wave of my hand, Patty was compleatly symmectrical which caused Tamaki to faint at the symmetrical-ness. "Anyway, Patty, its your turn. Ne, Liz, get me and Progota a beer please." Liz gave us the two beers and we sat down.

Patty quickly took a sip of her beer and turned towards me. "Rin, truth or dare?"

"Seeing as I know what you're going to ask anyway, I choose dare because its not that bad." I laughed.

"Darn! I dare you to..." Patty paused for a moment then continued. "I dare you to kiss Kyouya." I sputtered. I thought she was going to say Hikaru! Damn my spazzed out mind for changing that. (-.-;) I cleared my throat then crawled over to Kyouya, quickly placing my lips against his then retreating back to my spot in the group.

"Alright," Kyouya and I took a sip of our beers, "Progota-onee! Truth or dare?" I giggled, seeing as the alcohol was already taking a toll on my body.

"Dare." She answered quickly then looked around at the group.

"Just a moment!" I flicked my wrist twice, causing Chrona and Death the Kid to appear in the group. That made... Fourteen people now? Lemme count... Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Progota, me, Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona, Kid, Tamaki, Kyouya, Takeshi, Honey, Liz, and Patty. Nope, fifteen people. Anyway! "I dare you to snuggle with Chrona."

"I don't know how to deal with snuggling!" Chrona cried as Maka handed him and Kid a beer. "And I don't know how to deal with a drunken author either!" I giggled at that as Progota crawled over to Chrona and began to snuggle with him, taking a sip of her beer as well. "No, I can't deal with another drunken person!" Yep, Progota and I are drunk. Gotta problem with that?

Progota hiccuped then looked up at Chrona. "Chrona, truth or dare?" She started to giggle uncontrollably as Chrona tried scooting away, only to have Progota wrap her arms around him. (A/N Such a twist to this story correct?)

"Let me go! Rin-chan can't you help me?" I shook my head. Even though I'm the author, he deserves this for not telling Maka how he felt in the anime! (D:) "F-Fine, I choose truth." He grumbled, still struggling to get away from Progota as she tightened her grip. (A/N Progota-onee's gonna kill me when she finds out I got her drunk in a story e-e)

"Would you rather marry me," She hiccuped, "or Rin-nee?" She started giggling again, anticipating Chrona's answer.

"I'd rather marry Rin!" He covered his mouth as he said this, and I got an idea! Chrona is now 'married' to me! (e-e) It's only for this chapter sadly. Just then Chrona looked at his left ring finger seeing as it suddenly became a bit heavier. "N-No!" He screamed as he passed out.

"Ne, Rin-nee, what'd you do?" Progota asked me and I giggled at her. The others of the story had silently left the room seeing as this wasn't going to turn out well... Concidering I'm the author and all, so I know what's going to happen.

"I made it so Chrona's married to me for," I hiccuped, "the remainder of this chapter. Ne, lets finish our beers!" Progota and I downed our beers quickly, making us all the more disaterous.

"Maka! Help me restrain these two!" Kid shouted as he tackled me to the floor, Chrona long forgotten as Progota and I were now on a alcohol-induced rage. Maka tackled Progota and tied her hands behind her back, making sure she couldn't get away.

"Oh, oh no you don't!" I slurred, flicking my wrist. The binds on Progota's hands fell away and she ran away. "Hehe, this was fun, but I think Progota-onee and I should go now," I giggled, flicking my wrist again, Progota and I dissappearing. Kid and Maka just stared at eachother incredously, wondering what the hell just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry to those of you who've stopped reading this story due to the guest stars, but, its your opinion if you hate it. Please don't leave reviews about this story being bull just because of some guest stars. There are others who enjoy this story because its either funny, weird, crazy, or anything they'd say about it. I don't appreciate the mean reviews that people give me just because I changed the story so more people would enjoy it. To those of you who love this story the way it is, I thank you for staying with me the entire time and giving me hope that this story can continue until its done.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER!:<span> **I don't own anything depicted in this story OTHER than myself; Rin :D Dedicated to the guest star, IzLiz!

* * *

><p>Kid and Maka continued to stare at eachother through out the night until the two of them fell asleep, the other girls sneaking into the room as quietly as they could manage. They woke up the next morning with migraines so they all decided to stay there for the day, including the host club members. "Well, last night was... Akward." Maka laughed a bit as the others entered her room. '<em>Ne, Maka, go kiss Kid! I wanna see what he does!<em>' A voice randomly said into Maka's head. 'Eh? Who's there?' She thought to herself.

"Last night was fun, what the hell're you talking about, Maka?" I asked her as I randomly appeared yet again, this time with another guest star. "Oh yeah, meet IzLiz, she's the guest star of the chapter!" I started jumping up and down gleefully. '_Why, its IzLiz! Rin gave me a special power, I'm able to talk in anyone's head! Isn't this great? Now do as I say, or I'll tell Rin to make you!_' IzLiz replied back to Maka, who stared at her in confusion. 'Why should I?' She shot back.

"Riiiiiiiin~ Can you do something for me?" I nodded and IzLiz leaned over and whispered to me. "Got it?" I nodded again and got ready to flick my wrist. "On the count of three, one... Two... Three!" I flicked my wrist and Maka flew across the room and landed on Kid, who was still partially asleep, and 'accidentally' kissed him.

"Oopsies! My bad~" I told her in a singsong voice. "Since everyone's already here, I get to save myself the troubles of breaking my wrist while summoning you here. Great, great!" Just then, my pocket mirror started buzzing. I pulled it out and opened it, Lord Death's face popping onto the screen. "Hello, Shinigami-sama. Need anything?"

"Rin-chan, do you know where my son is by any chance?" I turned the pocket mirror towards Lord Death's blushing son then back towards me. "Do I want to know what happened?" I shook my head and he sighed loudly. "Well, send him home when you're done with him, alright? And, since he's there, I'm guessing Chrona is as well?" I nodded. "Well, good, I guess. Bye then!" The mirror surface rippled and the connection went blank.

"Anyway, as I was saying, let's play a game! IzLiz, would you do the honors of choosing the game we all play?" I turned towards IzLiz, and her voice sounded in my head. '_Let's play spin the bottle! It'll be fun, and the bottle might just end up on Kid, Chrona, or Kyouya! You know you liked that kiss last chapter._' She narrowed her eyes. "Perfect idea! Guys and ladies, we're going to play spin the bottle. And, we're gonna have beer this time as well! Anyone who doesn't do as they're told, has to take a sip of their beer! Let's start, let's start!"

"Do we have to, remember yesterday?" Kid groaned out, sitting up, his face back to a normal color. I shrugged, flicking my wrist and causing beer to appear infront of everyone. "Urgh, fine. But if we play, can't you at least bring Soul, Stein, and Black Sta-" I shushed him, I will never EVER bring that loud boy into this story! Unless I need him here. I flicked my wrist yet again, Stein and Soul appearing. Maka litterally tackled Soul to the floor, grinning like a fool.

"So uncool, Maka, even though we haven't seen eachother since you transfered to this preppy school for bookworms." That earned him a Maka-chop, a Rin-chop, and a IzLiz-chop. "Triple chops? What the hell!" I flicked my other wrist, seeing as this one was hurting and all, causeing Blair, Mizune (the combined Mizune sister form), Medusa, Eruka, and Free to appear. "What the hell are witches, and Blair, doing here?"

"We needed to have some more people, seeing as there isn't enough here!" Wait, there were fifteen people last chapter, and adding the newly added characters, that makes... Twenty-two people? Meh, who cares? "Anyway, lets play! Blair, would you do the honors of starting us off?" Blair grinned, a small gleam in her eye as she spun the bottle. It landed on Medusa, of all the people in the group. "Blair, tell Medusa what you want her to do! And, if she doesn't listen, she has to drink her beer." Said beer magically appeared infront of the witch.

"Nya~ Medusa has to kiss Eruka!" Blair grinned again, seeing as Medusa would never kiss Eruka the _frog_. Blair was proved wrong as I pushed the girls' heads together, forcing them to kiss. Medusa pulled away first, spitting the taste from her mouth.

"Discusting, discusting, discusting! And does that even count if you forced us to kiss, Rin-sama?" I shrugged, and Medusa took a sip of her beer, seeing as she definantly didn't want it to count. Plus, she wanted the frog taste out of her mouth. "Anyway," she quickly spun the bottle, which landed on Hikaru. "Kiss that kid over there." She pointed to Kyouya who just glared coldly at her. All Medusa had to do to get him to be scared was send a snake at him... But, I'm not gonna let her! Hikaru groaned and crawled over to Kyouya, doing the same thing I did yesterday.

"Ne, why don't we mess with this game a bit?" I proposed. Everyone stared at me, wondering what kind of 'wonderful' idea I had this time. "Let's play dare or dare next chapter! Plus, it'll include a tin can that you have to carry around until your dare is completed! This'll be during school hours, so I probably can't join in the fun. Pooey." Everyone cheered at this, then quieted down when they noticed my glare. "You know what, I'll bring another guest star tomorrow, and we'll become students at your school!" I giggled and pictured my uniform, which, of course, would be the male one, and me and the next guest star will be a part of the host club. Great idea! "Oh, and, now, when you spin the bottle, you have to kiss whoever it lands on whether its a guy or a girl." I glared pointedly towards Haruhi. "Ne, IzLiz, you've been quiet!"

"Sorry, just waiting for my turn," she answered, leaning back on her hand and taking a sip of the beer. Usually I would've chided someone for doing that, but seeing as she's the guest star, I won't. Hikaru spun the bottle, and using a bit of my magic, it landed on IzLiz. "Eh? Mm-kay then." Hikaru crawled over to her, and cupped her cheek, pulling her up for a blissful kiss. I scooted over, and Hikaru sat down next to IzLiz. She grinned and spun the bottle, landing on me. "Eh?"

"Huh, this is a bit akward. Should we just... Erm, get it over with?" IzLiz nodded and quickly pecked my cheek. "For all of you left, it can't be on the cheek! Only for IzLiz if she chooses to!" IzLiz took another sip of her beer, becoming a bit woozy. (A/N Reminds you of last chapter, eh?) I hadn't even taken a sip of mine, and I was feeling wacked out. Must be the music I'm listening to... Hm, gives me an idea. I spun the bottle, and as it was spinning, I made a stereo appear, placing a CD into it and blasting it loudly. The song play was 'Gives You Hell'.

**I wake up every evening**

**With a big smile on my face**

**And it never feels outta place**

**And your still probably working**

**At a nine to five pace**

**I wonder how bad that tastes**

**When you see my face**

**I hope it gives you hell,**

**I hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**I hope it gives you hell,**

**I hope it gives you hell**

**Now where's your picket fence love**

**And where's that shiny car**

**Did it ever get you far?**

**You never seem so tense, love**

**Never seen you fall so hard**

**Do you know where you are?**

**Truth be told I miss you**

**(Miss you)**

**And truth be told I'm lying**

**(I'm lyin')**

**When you see my face**

**I hope it gives you hell,**

**I hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**I hope it gives you hell,**

**I hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a man thats worth a damn**

**And treats you well,**

**Then he's a fool you're just as well**

**Hope it gives you hell,**

**Hope it gives you hell**

During the song, everyone seemed to have gotten up and started partying so I flicked my left wrist, decorating the room into a club-like atmosphere, and everyone also changed along with the mood. Just then, I put a slow song on just for IzLiz so she could dance with whomever she wanted to. I got up and went to my divorced husband, Chrona, and tapped his shoulder. He turned quickly and upon noticing me, he tried running away.

"R-Rin, please not again." He cried out as I grabbed his hand and pulled him close, setting us into the stance for a slow dance. '_Ne, Rin, thanks for inviting me and all, but I think we should go after this song._' IzLiz whispered in my mind. 'Sure, but before that, lets finish our beers, 'kay?' I looked at her and she looked at me, both of us nodding. She ran over to the door and locked it, handing the key to me. (A/N Almost all eight chapters are going to end up with beer in them, but only three chapters will end like this one.) I tucked it into my shirt, and grabbed Chrona who was currently shaking as if he were naked during a snowstorm. "R-R-Rin, what're you d-doing with that beer in your hand?" He eyed the bottle that was inches away from his face. I shrugged then forced the opening of the bottle into Chrona's mouth.

"Incoming!" I shouted as Chrona became drunk. "This is so horribly fun." IzLiz had currently gotten Kid, Hikaru, Kyouya, and Tamaki drunk. Everyone else was running for cover, which I immediatly made dissappear. "Bottom's up, IzLiz." I shouted over the noise. The two of us downed our drinks and went on a wild rampage, no one able to stop all of us. Except for the witches, but they were drunk as well, so they didn't help at all. All of the drunken girls' ruined the room while the boys' were hitting on a wall. Yeah, a wall.

"'Kay, time for us to, to leave." IzLiz slurred, flicking her wrist like I usually do, causing us to dissappear, leaving the sober ones' to clean up the mess we had made.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Hahaha, I had to get Chrona drunk! XD<strong>

**Maka: Rin, thanks for bringing Soul in and everything, but I really need to give you this now, MAKAAAAAA-CHOP!**

**Rin: *Bleeding in a corner, leaving blood stains on Maka's brand new plush carpet***

**Maka: Damnit!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM NOT DEAD; I HAVE JUST BEEN BUSY LATELY. Alrightie, this chapter was originally dedicated to FlyingMintBunny, but, I haven't heard from her in a while so I am now dedicating this chapter to one of my best friends, FF and school-wise, NightRaven3Pointoh. Who will be known as Craven. I find it funny how I actually have friends on FF from school... ANYWAY, ENOUGH WITH MY TOTALLY UNRELATED-TO-THE-STORY-RANT! Heres the next chapter of my totally forgotten story :D**

* * *

><p>Maka awoke the next morning, sore from sleeping on the floor with her three best friends, Kid, and Chrona. <em>'Ugh, my back is killing me!' <em>She moaned as she rubbed her sore back, some of the tension leaving her bones already. With a flash of light, me and my friend Craven appeared. "Oh god, not again, please!" Maka wailed.

"Yeah, it's us. Shut up, Maka." I stuck my tongue out at her then pointed to Craven, "This is Craven. Be nice to her, she's our newest guest star."

"Yo." Craven waved slightly. "Today you've got school so get the hell up now." She grinned.

"Craven and I are going to pose as boys at your school but we don't have to go to class. Oh, and Craven's power is-"

"Mind reading." She finished for me.

"Craven," I whined, "don't do that! I can take your powers away if you do that again!" Craven just grinned and lightly punched my arm. "Get up, get up!" I softly kicked Maka in the side and she groaned.

"Fine," the sandy-blond muttered, standing from her position on the ground after punching her friends in the stomachs.

~To School!~

"We'll be waiting here in music room three." I said, waving to everyone as they dispersed for class. "Hey Craven, let's play a ca- Oh my God, are you staring at Kid's ass?"

"Wh- No!" Craven gasped, raising her hands in a defense-like position.

"Oh my God you were! Don't deny it, I'm the author of this story!" I grinned. She started to back away as I advanced on her. "You were staring at his fricking ass! You totally like him!" She shook her head vigorously. "I said don't deny it! Don't worry, I'll get you two together with my beautiful author powers!"

That seemed to scare Craven even worse, "Hell no!" She practically shouted. "Don't you dare do anything to him or to me or I'll punch you in the face!" This time it was me who was backing away as she advanced on me.

"Okay, okay! I won't do anything to you!" Well, this is why I never piss my friend off. She'll beat me up then say sorry and completely ignore me for the rest of the day. "I'm sorry, alright? Stop threatening me!" _'Don't hit me, don't hit me, don't hit me!'_

"I won't hit you, alright?" Craven muttered as she stopped her advance and plopped down onto a plush couch.

~Hours Later! After School~

"We're here!" Tamaki called upon entering music room three. I glanced up at him from the game of cards Craven and I were playing.

"Hey Tama-chan!" I called. "Go fish."

"Damnit!" Craven practically whined as she grabbed another card.

"Isn't it time for Host Club activities?" Kyouya asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Indeed, it is. Let us finish this game! You can open the doors and let them in though. Tell the girls that we're just temporary members of the Host Club." I said. "Got any fours?"

"Here," Craven murmured, handing over a four of hearts. "We should just continue later or Kyouya's going to hit us for being lazy and not being a part of the Host Club while its running. I would know, I read his mind." She chuckled.

"Alrightie!" I said, jumping up from my spot on the floor, we'd moved from the plush couch to the floor, and running into the changing room where my costume was stationed. Craven ran in moments later, leaving Haruhi to pick up the card mess.

"Do you think she's just wasting my time with you guys?" Maka asked as she turned to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It's very plausable because thats definantly how she is." Hikaru stated, staring at the door as he and Kaoru wrapped their arms around Maka's waist, placing their chins on her head. Today she had her hair completely down. "We should go get changed." All of the Host members agreed and they went to change, leaving Maka, Patty, Kid, Chrona, Tsubaki, and Liz alone in the big room.

"I'm starting to think that Rin really hates us because she won't leave us alone. It's been three or four days already. I only get so much time with the twins and she just has to come and ruin it," Maka muttered to her friends, not caring whether Craven and I had heard or not... Which we had.

"Maka seems really mad..." Craven murmured, leaning away from the door. "We should get out of here, we've wasted enough time in the changing room." And so we did. My costume was a black cop outfit with a matching hat. Craven's was the total opposite, her's was completely white with a matching hat. Anyway, back to the story! Maka rolled her eyes and turned away, taking a seat on a plush chair that had seemed to appear out of no where.

"Craven stop staring at Kid's ass!" I screamed upon noticing that her eyes were of course back on Kid's perfectly sculpted ass while his back was turned to us.

"Rin!" Craven shouted, running after me as I ran from her. Kid then turned around, his face as red as a tomato. (A/N Oh look at that, a simile. Sorry, my ELA class is learning poetry and everything XD Back to the damn story!)

"W-What was that about Craven staring at my ass?" Kid asked, watching us run around the room a couple of times before Craven tackled me down.

"She... She was stari-" I was cut off with an elbow to the stomach, effectively knocking all of the air out of my system. As I was gasping to get the air back into my lungs, the rest of the Host Club walked out wearing blue cop outfits and matching hats. Hikaru and Kaoru immediatly went over to Maka, placing their arms over her shoulders and their chins on her head.

"Time to let them in!" Tamaki and Hunny yelled, running to the doors and throwing them open. "Each lady to their favorite hosts please!"

"We have temporary hosts with us today, say hello to Craven and Rin." Kyouya said meekly, pushing his glasses up with one hand as he pointed at us with the other. Of course, as the new and temporary hosts, we were bombarded with too many girls. I shall annoy you readers by skipping this part and just saying that our real genders were exposed when the Host Club ended for the day and we left the music room... There were millions of girls who attacked us and started tearing at our clo- No more you perverts.

~Skip, Back to Maka's House~

"We're all here, right?" Maka gasped as she closed her door. All of us were doubled over, clutching our sides as we attempted to catch our breath.

"Let's play truth or dare without any alcohol!" I suggested. Everyone reluctantly agreed to play. "I wanna go first! Craven, truth or dare?"

"Dare..."

"I dare you to kiss Kid!" I chirped, grinning like an idiot. Craven glared at me but silently sent a 'thanks' my way as she crawled over to the boy. The kiss was awkward if not tentative. Anyway, Craven quickly crawled back over to sit by me and looked around the group.

"Hikaru," she said at last. "Truth or dare?"

"Finally!" Hikaru cheered. "Truth."

"Who, out of all of the girls here, do you like?" She asked.

"...Maka." He answered. Everyone gasped while Craven and I just laughed.

"For now, thats it. I'm coming back tomorrow, either with a new guest star or with Craven again." I grinned, crossing my arms. "Well, I'll be seeing you all!"

"Maka, Kid, Chrona, everyone else, stop thinking that you want to kill her!" Craven called before we disappeared in a puff of sparkly-purple fog.


End file.
